My Boyfriend Meets the Ex
by Death Demon and a Blood Angel
Summary: Zet's ex-boyfriend comes to town from London. Zet finds her self falling back in love with him. Will she choose her ex-boyfriend over her boyfriend? Guess what if you hate twilight you'll eventuall like this!This is when all the characters are at least 21
1. Chapter 1 The Phone Call From Hell

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Phone Call From Hell_**

* * *

**"Hello?" Zetsumei answered her cell.**

**"Hey, whats up?" said the voice on the other end.**

**"Nothing. Why are you calling?"**

**"'Cause."**

**"'Cause why?"**

**"Because I wanted to talk to you."**

**"Okay. What do you want?" She hissed.**

**"Same old same old Zetsumei. You haven't changed a bit have you?"**

**"No I have not. What do you want?"**

**"To see you again."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"I'm in town. Any place we can meet?"**

**"In hell."**

**"Ouch. Z that really hurt."**

**"What ever. Don't call me Z we're not that friendly. If you really want to see me again before you go to hell. Then come over to my house. You know where the Cullens live right?"**

**"Unfortunately. Why?"**

**"Because they are my next door neighbors."**

**"WHAT!?"**

**"Does that bother you?"**

**"Ahh yeah."**

**"Good."**

**"Why do you all ways do this to me?"**

**"Because I can and I will. Also your a jackass so you deserved it."**

**"Okay then. I'm on my way."**

**"What ever." Click. Zetsumei went over to tell Suki that she got a phone call from hell and that **_he_** was coming over.**

**XXXXXXMy Boyfriend Meets My ExXXXXXX**

**A few hours later, the guy on the telephone was over at Zetsumei's house. He pounded on the door really hard. "I'm coming. I'm coming. You don't have to break the doo-." Suki answered the door. "OHHH MY GOD. Zetsumei he's here!!"**

**"Who is here?" asked Isabella. "OHHH MY GODDD! It is him!"**

* * *

**_This story combines One Drop of Water and Love at Twilight. Send reviews and tell me how good this chapter is (which i might say that a lot.) Plus read my stories and review them too! ! !_**


	2. Chapter 2 He's Back!

**_So I found the irony for this story, and I'm not gonna tell you squat. So you'll just have to guess in the reviews, and beg me to tell you. But that wont happen for a while. So here it goes!_**

* * *

**He's Back!**

"So you really did come." Zetsumei said.

"Yeah I did. I told you I would Z." said the mystery.

"You want to meet my boyfriend?"

"Sure. I bet he's not as good lookin' as me."

"Nope."

"Good."

"He's way better than you. So don't rub your ugliness on to him. Okay?"

"Just for that I might just do that."

"Well no ones looks are as bad as yours so I think I'm good."

"Thanks Z."

"Your Welcome. Hey!"

They walked into there kitchen where a tall hawt guy was making dinner. "OH MY GAWD!! You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"You're going out with Edward Cullen."

"Yep."

"Wow."

They sit down for dinner and Edward and this guy were talking about Zetsumei half the time. Later Edward went home and Zetsumei was taking the guy to his room.

"This is your room."

"Thanks. Hey, Z I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know. Sorry about all the mean things I've said to you."

"Same here."

"Good night."

"Hey, wait. Just wondering what's so great about that Edward guy."

"He's kind of like you, but over protective, and less funny."

"Oh. Am I really that ugly?"

"No. Your slightly cuter then Edward."

"You still like me!"

"No I do not."

"You're in denial."

"Good night Peter."

"Good night Z."

* * *

**_OMG bet you guessed that it was Peter right? Well I guess it was a little obvious. Oh well. Please review. Until next time . . ._**


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Acident

**I'm sorry I haven't put anything up. If you want you can send messages to me about it. But I think this is the most interesting chapter yet.**

**

* * *

**

**A little Accident**

"Good Mornin' Peter!" Zetsumei was leaning against the door frame.

"Morning Z."

"Oh. Did I wake you?" Zetsumei walked in and pulled back the curtains.

"No, but are you actually caring?"

"I'm not heartless."

"Well, it seemed like it."

"Oh." SMACK!!!

"What the hell was that for?"

"For saying I'm heartless.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Oh, really? You lier."

"Okay it's a little true you'll have to admit."

"I'd rather not."

Later they went out to hang with the Cullens at Debe's Dance Club. When they came home it was around one in the morning.

"That was fun!" Zetsumei said excitedly.

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance like that." Peter said.

"I didn't know that you were watching me dance you lil pervert. Plus I've always been able to dance like that. You just never asked."

"Ha ha. I was multi tasking. And I did once."

"You're still a pervert."

"Yeah." They walked up the stairs, and were by Zetsumei's bed room door.

"Well, good night yet again."

Zetsumei laughs, "Good night Peter." Not thinking about it, she gives him a kiss on the check good night. You here her mumble _shit _as Peter learned toward here to give her a kiss, and another, and another and another.

XXXXXXLove At TwilightXXXXXX

XXXXXXZ. T.M.K.

In the morning Edward came into the room where Peter is staying. He was going to wake him up to go play football, but his mouth dropped to the floor. All he knew that Peter was not alone.

"What the hell are you doin'?" He asked.

"Mornin' Peter." Zetsumei turns over. "I mean Edward."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Kill who?" Peter asks half asleep.

"You!!!" Edward goes toward Peter ready to strangle him. Peter looks like he was going to get up end fight.

With only a sheet rapped around her she got in between the two and said, "Guys stop it!!! Edward get out! Peter."

"Yes?"

"Put some clothes on."

"Okie Dokie." Peter said with a happy smile on his face.

"Edward leave. NOW!!!"

"Fine, but you have some serious explaining to do!"

Zetsumei got dressed as fast as she could, and then ran after Edward. "Edward, sweet heart. . ."

"Don't call me that. After what you have done you think that you can still call me that?"

"Well, no. But – ."

"No buts. You slept with him. Z who am I suppose to go out with you if you love someone else?"

"But I love you."

"Fine then. Prove it." Edward got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

* * *

**I didn't expect it to turn out this way. I was going to have Peter kill Edward, but some how I didn't want to do that. At least not yet. Like I said I'm sorry about not putting anything up. Please review. Untill next time . . .**


End file.
